


Proving Worth

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is lost, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, Fjord is a service top, M/M, Molly is having entirely too much fun, Orc Culture, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: Fjord is acting… strange.





	Proving Worth

Fjord is acting… strange. Caleb first noticed it starting last week and it had only progressed from there. He’d had a nightmare and Fjord had woken him. That was not overly strange, they were a group and Caleb was starting to adjust to the fact that that meant these people were willing to care for him and vice versa. What had been strange was that when Caleb woke in the morning, Fjord was still _there_. He’d drifted to sleep leaning against Caleb’s bed, just sitting there on the floor.

Caleb had looked over at Nott and she had given him a helpless shrug not understanding it any more than he did.

It only got stranger from there. Fjord is… hovering. He stands next to Caleb all the time, sits next to him at meals in the inn, sets up his bedroll next to Caleb’s when they're traveling. He hasn’t said anything to indicate _why_ he’s suddenly always by Caleb and the wizard would have thought it was mistrust after the incident in the Richter’s house except that none of the rest of his behavior shows anything to indicate that.

And then there’s the food. Caleb barely has to order meals anymore. Food just sort of mysteriously appears in front of him. He’ll be absorbed in a book or in transcribing and suddenly smell something delicious and when he looks up there's a bowl of stew and a mug of ale waiting for him. After the first few times that had happened, he’d kept an eye out, pretending to be focused on his work but watching the room subtly. Sure enough, he’d seen Fjord go up the bar and order and then when the food was brought to him, keep one plate for himself and set another down in front of Caleb.

He’d thought to question the man but… it isn’t as if he’s doing any harm and Caleb is reluctant to rock the boat. Their group has settled into a sort of equilibrium but it still feels fragile. It could be that this is simply Fjord attempting to be friendly and Caleb doesn’t want to offend him by reacting with suspicion.

At the same time… he hasn’t noticed Fjord behaving the same with any of the other members of the group. He sighs, setting aside his book and sitting up. This thinking in circles is doing nothing for him. He should simply ask Fjord what it all means. The thought makes something in him cringe. He’s not good with people at the best of times and while it is unexpected and slightly worrying, he’s been enjoying the attention. The quiet care.

No one except for Nott has ever gone to such trouble to make sure Caleb eats before, but even she is reluctant to go so far as to simply put food in front of him. She’ll ask him if he’s hungry, remind him he hasn’t eaten, but the choice whether to get up and actually eat is always left to Caleb. With Fjord it’s as if the idea that he would ignore Fjord’s food is not even considered. As if it’s a foregone conclusion that Caleb will eat what is put in front of him. There’s something about that assumption of… _obedience_ that sets a tingle down Caleb’s spine. He tries not to think about that reaction in too much detail.

“You look pretty lost in thought there.”

Caleb blinks rapidly eyes focusing to see Molly across from him shuffling his tarot deck. He’d forgotten the man was even there.

“I’m sorry?” he asks and Molly gives him a fond look.

“Didn’t even notice me the last few minutes did you?” he asks, waving off Caleb’s apology when he tries to make it. “I said you look lost in thought. More than usual, that is. Anything I can help with?”

Caleb is overcome with a rush of fondness for this man. Molly is a good friend. Caleb knows from experience now how genuine such an offer is from him, and he offers so often. A joke whenever one of them becomes distant, an offer of a listening ear, a hug, a mug of tea. His little ways of taking care of their ragged family.

“I am not sure,” Caleb says with a sigh. “I’m not sure it’s even a problem, so much.” He glances over at Fjord without meaning to, spotting the Half-Orc across the room playing cards with Jester and Nott.

“Ah,” Molly says and the fond smile is audible in his voice now. Caleb turns back to him with an arched brow.

“What?” he asks and Molly shakes his head.

“Oh Caleb,” he says with a little chuckle. “Do you really not know?” Caleb leans forward a bit.

“Do you know what is going on with him because I don’t and it is driving me _insane_ , Mollymauk,” he says in a hushed voice. Molly laughs, shaking his head again.

“I might have an idea, but I don’t know if I should tell you,” he says, pulling a card and laying it down on the table. Caleb thinks he remembers it being called The Lovers.

“Why not?” Caleb asks the question coming out more as a statement in his impatience.

“I think it should probably come from him, Dear.” Molly pulls another card laying it next to the first. Caleb takes longer to recognize this one as it’s less often a part of Molly’s readings. The Fool.

“Perhaps but he doesn’t seem very interested in talking about it,” Caleb says and Molly arches an eyebrow.

“Have you asked?” he asks placing down another card. Caleb recognizes it as the Magician almost immediately. He pauses, meeting Molly’s for the first time during this conversation.

“What are you reading with those?” he asks. Molly smirks leaning back in his chair. His tail is swishing back and forth in a way Caleb has come to suspect telegraphs a deep amusement.

“I thought you didn’t believe in that sort of thing?” Molly drawls tilting his head in a way that makes the jewelry hanging from his horns clink together musically.

“You are playing with me, Mollymauk,” Caleb accuses and Molly laughs.

“Like a cat with a mouse,” he says, tail still lashing back and forth. “Talk to him.”

And with that Molly stands, gathering his cards and walking away, humming a jaunty little tune.

Caleb huffs and turns back to his book.

***

Things continue much the same way for the next few days. Fjord hovers, Molly smirks, and Caleb is confused. Occasionally, when Fjord is standing very close or engaging Caleb in casual conversation, which has become much more common between the two of them recently, Caleb will catch Molly murmuring something to Jester in Infernal that sends her giggling.

Caleb wishes they would just tell him what the fuck is going on.

The latest in the series of odd incidents occurs in the street, in plain view of the Gods and everyone and Caleb would not believe it if it weren’t for that.

They’re walking to the Pentamarket, Fjord close enough to his side to occasionally brush arms when someone knocks into Caleb’s other shoulder, tripping him and nearly sending him tumbling.

“Watch where you're going, you-” the man abruptly breaks off and Caleb realizes why as he rights himself. Fjord had caught him to keep him from spilling to the cobblestone and is now glaring over him at the man and _growling_. It’s a low sound that sends Caleb’s hair standing on end and the stranger doesn’t seem to be holding up much better. He puts up his hands in surrender and backs slowly away from them as if trying to calm a predator.

“Begging your pardon, sirs,” he says, “My fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going. So sorry.” He turns and hastily breaks into the crowd. The sound stops as soon as he’s gone and Caleb looks up at Fjord blinking at him in confusion.

He’s still holding Caleb’s shoulders.

“You alright, Caleb?” Fjord asks him. He still hasn’t let go.

“I- uh- Ja,” Caleb answers, trying to figure out what had just happened. Fjord nods, squeezing Caleb’s shoulders once and then turning to keep walking. His cheeks are stained a slightly darker teal green than usual. Is he _blushing_?

This is the first time one of these incidents has seemed to unnerve Fjord _himself_. Caleb chews his lip in concern for a moment before following. He brushes past Molly and the others completely missing Molly and Jester hiding laughs behind their mouths, Beau gagging, and Nott’s calculating stare.

***

Caleb means to speak to Fjord about the incident that night when they get back to the Tavern, but after laying his food down in front of him Fjord immediately takes off into his room. Caleb frowns after him and wishes he could send Frumpkin to comfort him without the man dissolving into sneezes.

He sighs, stroking the cat behind the ears and eats.

Eventually, his plate is clean and he can’t find another excuse to stall. He stands from the table with an abrupt goodnight and goes up the stairs. He’s passing Fjord and Molly’s room when he hears Nott’s voice from behind the door.

“-Toyed with,” she’s saying firmly. He’s come in at the end of her sentence but something in her tone makes him stay rather than leaving and giving them privacy. She sounds upset.

“I would never do anything to hurt him, Nott,” Fjord says and he sounds miserable. Like he’d rather be doing anything other than having this conversation.

“I know how your kind are with this kind of thing,” Nott says and Caleb winces at her wording. Fjord was so sensitive about his heritage. He’d have a word with her about being more delicate. “Is he that for you?” There’s a long pause before Fjord answers.

“I think so,” he says quietly. “Yes, he is.” There’s a sound of metal and Caleb realizes with a jolt that Nott is _unsheathing one of her daggers_.

“You be good to my boy,” she says he voice low and dangerous in a way he’s never heard it. “Or I’ll cut off your ear and wear it on a necklace.”

Her _boy_? Was she talking about _him_?

“I understand,” Fjord says and there’s fondness in his voice as if he hasn’t just been threatened with mutilation. “I’m glad he has someone like you to look out for him.” Nott hums in a way that says Fjord is still under suspicion, though perhaps slightly less, and he can hear her standing and sheathing her blade. He breaks away from the door quickly, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping and beelines for his room.

He hasn’t learned anything from that. If anything he’s even more confused than before.

What could Fjord be feeling for him that Nott would feel she has to protect him from? It’s not her job to protect him in the first place and he feels terrible that he’s made her worry. When she enters their room she curls up at his side like nothing has happened. He considers asking her but…

He needs to speak to Fjord.

***

For how closely Fjord has been sticking to him over that last few weeks it’s surprisingly difficult to get him alone. Caleb wouldn’t have thought it was possible to spend so much time around someone and also avoid them but Fjord is certainly proving him wrong. It's the next night before he finally manages to corner the man and even then he only manages it by giving Molly a pleading look when the man moves to follow Fjord to bed. Molly pauses for a moment before chuckling and retaking his seat.

“Actually, I think I’ll stay up a bit,” he says.

“Sure,” Fjord says with a shrug. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Molly laughs some more.

“I’d say the same for you, but there’s not much I wouldn’t do,” He says and Fjord arches a brow at him, presumably wondering what he could possibly get up to alone in his room. Caleb however, understands exactly what Molly is getting at and blushes bright red. He clears his throat as he stands.

“I’m going to turn in as well goodnight,” he says in a rush following after Fjord. By the time he gets to Fjord’s room the door is shut already and he takes a deep breath before knocking.

“Come on in,” Fjord calls and Caleb slowly opens the door, entering with a tentativeness that was likely a little ridiculous.

“Fjord? Can we talk?” he asks and the other man looks up from where he’s setting his armor to the side. He freezes for a moment when he sees Caleb, like a deer staring down the shaft of an arrow. After a long moment, he nods with a sigh.

“Yeah, have a seat.” He motions to the bed next to him. They’re both quiet for a long while, neither of them willing to start the conversation they know is coming. Eventually, Caleb can’t take it anymore and leaps.

“What is going on?” he asks and Fjord sighs.

“I should have talked to you sooner, but I’ve been avoiding it,” he says. “It’s, uh… an Orc thing.” Caleb waits patiently but Fjord doesn’t say anything else.

“What sort of Orc thing?”

Fjord shifts uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

“It’s… um. I like you. A lot,” Fjord makes a frustrated face and rubs the back of his neck. “I sound like a kid. I’m _attracted_ to you is what I’m trying to say.”

Caleb considers that this whole thing is one long protracted joke at his expense. He doesn’t think they’d do that to him, though. They’re good people. And even if they weren’t Nott would certainly not have gone along with it.

“Attracted to me,” he says an air of disbelief in his voice. Fjord nods.

“If it’s making you uncomfortable I can try to stop.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow. What does that have to do with the- the food and the growling and the hovering about?”

Fjord sighs again.

“Like I said it’s an Orc thing. They don’t really see relationships the same way that other races do. It’s um… they mate for life,” he says gesturing with his hand in a way that Caleb thinks is meant to be dismissive but comes across more uncomfortable. Caleb knows that Fjord is uncomfortable with his heritage. He files his _teeth_. This can’t be easy for him to talk about.

“And that- you feel that for _me_?” he asks, disbelief back in his voice. Fjord gives a low growl before visibly biting his lip to stop himself.

“It’s instinctive,” Fjord explains. “It just kind of… happens.” Caleb winces.

“I… see,” he says quietly. “And everything you’ve been doing…?”

“The- the stronger of the pair is supposed to take care of the other. Defend them, make sure they’re getting enough to eat. You- don’t be insulted it’s not meant to be condescending it’s- it’s my way of trying to be worthy of you,” Fjord says. The words come quickly, Fjord’s foot tapping a quick rhythm against the wooden floor in his nervousness.

“And you can’t… shift your focus to someone else?” Caleb asks. Fjord’s shoulders slump and he shrugs.

“It’ll fade eventually,” he says and he sounds…

“You’ve been… courting me,” Caleb says slowly the realization hitting him all at once and Fjord nods.

“Yeah, that’s a way of looking at it.”

He still sounds so _defeated_. Caleb doesn’t understand.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you uncomfortable. I’ll try to keep it to a minimum. Like I said, it'll fade, I'll get over it,” he waves a hand again and Caleb frowns.

“I didn’t mean- I’m not uncomfortable Fjord I just don’t want you to be stuck with me,” he says softly. “I… you spoke of proving your worth to me, am I not required to do the same?” Fjord growls again.

“No,” he says firmly. “It doesn’t work like that. You’re- you- it’s hard to explain.” He sighs, shaking his head. “I hate it when you talk about yourself like this.”

“Like what?” Caleb asks thrown by the sudden change of subject.

“Like you’re someone anyone could be _stuck_ with. Caleb, I don’t understand how you can not know how amazing you are,” Fjord says firmly and Caleb balks having to hold back a laugh.

“You are not in your right mind,” he says, shaking his head. “Your head is riddled with pheromones or something.” Fjord growls again and visibly shakes himself. Now that Caleb thinks about it every time he’s growled tonight has been in response to Caleb saying something like that about himself. He swallows hard.

“It doesn’t affect my thinking any more than anyone else being in love would affect theirs,” Fjord tells him firmly. “I see you exactly the way you are, Caleb.”

“The stronger of the two, you say,” Caleb scoffs to change the subject. “I could burn you to ash in a second.” Fjord laughs a fond smile crossing his face.

“I know that,” he says. “It’s not about who could take who in a fight. And you’re pretty squishy.” Caleb’s mouth twists.

“I am pretty squishy,” he says softly. There’s a pause where neither of them says anything before Fjord clears his throat awkwardly.

“So, I can stop, like I said,” he murmurs. “You know if it’s making you uncomfortable.” Caleb considers. He hasn’t been uncomfortable, just confused. In fact, he’d been enjoying the attention, feeling cared for.

“I don’t… you can keep doing it. If you’d like. As long as you’re sure it’s really what you want,” Caleb says quietly, staring straight ahead. Fjord lets out a sigh of relief and nods.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he says. “You uh… if you want, you can sleep here tonight. Nothing untoward I’ve just… it’d be nice to hold you. Know you’re safe.”

Caleb gives Fjord a look he hopes mimics Molly’s teasing smirk.

“My room is next door and we are in an inn,” he points out and Fjord laughs.

“Tell that to my pheromone-riddled brain,” he jokes and Caleb gives a soft laugh of his own.

“Alright,” he says. “I will stay here with you. Just to sleep.”

“I’ll be a perfect gentleman,” Fjord tells him, his hands up in surrender and Caleb gives him a smile that he hopes mimics another of Molly’s expressions entirely.

“You’d best. After all, you haven’t proven you’re worthy yet,” he says softly, feeling slightly ridiculous. The words have _far_ more of an effect on Fjord than he’d been expecting. The man shivers from head to toe and small hum of something between desire and satisfaction leaving him. It’s a lovely sound, nearly another growl, and it makes Caleb shiver in turn.

He reaches up to start pulling at his extra layers but Fjord shakes his head and takes hold of his coat for him, pulling it off his shoulders and setting neatly on the small chest at the foot of the bed. Caleb watches stunned as the man continues, kneeling in front of him on the floor to unlace his boots and pull them off.

“You don’t have to do that,” he says quickly, but Fjord shakes his head.

“I want to,” he says a small smile on his face and Caleb has to admit he looks content as he pulls off first one and then other, setting them at the foot of the bed as well.

He stands when he’s finished, pulling the covers down and holding out a hand for Caleb who takes it and slides into bed with him in something of a daze. He still doesn’t understand what he could possibly have done to catch Fjord’s eye but as the man curls around him, pressed close to his back and nuzzling his shoulder, he finds that’s troubling him less and less. Fjord is warm against his back and his arms are large and strong. He swallows hard and takes in the simple comfort of being held. He'll just have to start now and earn the affection going forward.

“Goodnight Caleb,” Fjord murmurs and he’s speaking directly into Caleb’s throat. Taking deep breaths like he’s inhaling Caleb’s _scent_ and Caleb spares a prayer of thanks to anyone who’s listening that he’d given in to everyone’s ribbing and started taking more regular baths.

“Goodnight,” he says back, letting his eyes close. Somehow, he gets the feeling that Molly is going to be _impossible_ to deal with tomorrow.


End file.
